


Pillowtalk by Zayn

by Kunfetti



Series: A song fic compilation [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: “Yeah, okay.” Shiro says, sliding his hands under Matt’s shirt. His skin is warm and inviting and Matt’s breath hitches. Matt catches Shiro’s eyes, something intense lies within them as Shiro’s thumb moves slowly across his ribs. Shiro grins but if Matt thinks the war is over, he’s wrong.





	Pillowtalk by Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> Song : [Pillowtalk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YO-XGWSvZB0&index=3&list=PLoPfk7EVzAwW5TM64NReXkR6GBwxSfmMS&t=0s)  
> Artist : Zayn
> 
> This one's for you anon.

Shiro’s eyes flutter open to the insistent tickling of his nose. Grumbling, he swats away the offending object, nuzzling into his pillow. A playful giggle rings through the room and Shiro blearily opens one eye. Matt is lying on his own pillow, a stupid grin on his face and a mischievous gleam in his eye. 

 

“Matt,” Shiro drags out, “Go back to sleep” he mumbles grumpily.

 

He twists the blanket between his legs, rolling over to try and get some semblance of peace from his insomniac boyfriend. It’s futile, however, when Matt plops all his weight over Shiro dramatically, drawing the breath out of his throat with an undignified  _ umph _ .

 

“I can’t,” Matt feigns with a hand over eyes, “The sky’s awake, so I’m awake.” He quotes. 

 

“Alright princess,” Shiro exasperates, giving up on sleep for now, rolling back over and causing Matt to slide off of him, “Does that include keeping your sweet overworked boyfriend awake too?” 

 

The sarcasm goes right over Matt’s head, that, or he ignores it completely as he perks back up with a peppy, “Yep.”

 

Resigned to his fate, Shiro sits up, turning the dial on the lamp next to the bed. The dark room illuminates in a soft glow but it doesn’t stop the drawn out yawn that rises from Shiro’s toes. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Matt’s own sarcastic eye roll. Damn, he was hoping his own ridiculous antic would work in his favor for sympathy and he’d get to go back to sleep. 

 

Matt wastes no time in claiming the empty spot on Shiro’s lap, snuggling into his neck and wrapping his arms around him. 

 

“I was thinking of watching a movie while I work on fixing Rover for Katie.”

 

“And that requires me to be awake because…?” He asks as he lays his heavy head on Matt’s and closes his eyes, sleep so close, yet so far.

 

“I need you to pull the box from the basement.”

 

Shiro’s answer is to thwack Matt with a pillow. 

 

“Hey!” Matt whines with no real heat, “What’s the point if I can’t use  _ your _ big muscles to  _ my _ advantage.”

 

“It’s three in the morning, use your own muscles.” He replies slyly, pushing Matt off and turning on his side as he tries to get reacquainted with his pillow. He closes his eyes, knowing the only way to deal with Matt’s sleepless dramatics is to ignore them completely. Or it was, until Matt retaliates by taking a page out of Shiro’s book and throwing a pillow onto his head. 

 

His eyes pop open and he sits up slowly. Matt's eyes are narrow and they hold a smug challenge in them and Shiro smirks. He has no idea what he’s just started. 

 

“It’s on, you little ginger.” He warns. 

 

Matt gasps, loud and offended yet coltish enough that Shiro knows he jests, “You take that back!”

 

“Nuh uh.” And that’s all the warning Matt gets before Shiro’s grabbing his pillow and swinging it in Matt’s general direction. Matt is smaller and more agile than Shiro and he moves away easily. The bed creaks under their combined horseplay but the battle is over when Matt tackles him and Shiro falls backward on the bed. 

 

“I win.” Matt declares breathlessly. 

 

“Yeah, okay.” Shiro says, sliding his hands under Matt’s shirt. His skin is warm and inviting and Matt’s breath hitches. Matt catches Shiro’s eyes, something intense lies within them as Shiro’s thumb moves slowly across his ribs. Shiro grins but if Matt thinks the war is over, he’s wrong. 

 

Shiro leans his head up slightly, silently asking for Matt to close the distance between them. When his eyes flick to Shiro’s lips, it’s hook, line, and sinker. 

 

Shiro’s fingers move quickly across Matt’s rib cage and Matt jerks as Shiro tickles him. Matt tries to move off and away from Shiro, but Shiro follows and continues his onslaught. It’s Matt on his back now, and Shiro holds him down with his knees on either side of Matt’s hips. His cackle fills the room, and there are tears in his eyes when he calls mercy.

 

Matt gasps for breath and Shiro gives him enough room to sit up, “I think I win.” He says smugly. 

 

Shiro notices the way Matt’s chest heaves and the way a few stray laughter tears fall down his rosy cheeks. His hair is disheveled but he’s looking up at Shiro with indignation in his eyes, “You cheated.”

 

“All’s fair in love and war.” He shrugs before enveloping his arms around him. He can hear Matt’s erratic heartbeat in his chest as he settles between Matt’s legs. Matt’s starts to trail his fingers in Shiro’s hair and he hums contentedly. 

 

“You know, I can think of another way to help me fall asleep.” Matt suggests, rolling his hips into Shiro. Shiro looks up at Matt from under his lashes, a knowing smirk growing on his own lips. 

 

“I’ll bet.” And he manages to get the words out before capturing Matt’s lips with his own. Matt’s laughter dies down completely as the mood shifts from playful warzone to sensual peace in the short time it takes for Shiro to deepen the kiss. Matt opens willingly to him and Shiro cups his face, Matt’s soft hair getting curled around his fingertips. There is a contented hum between them and Shiro’s not sure who it came from but between the removal of clothes and after the slide of skin on skin, Shiro’s lassitude returns full force. 

 

Matt curls up next to him, sapped of the restlessness of his insomnia with light puffs of breath onto Shiro’s neck. Wearily, Shiro lingers a kiss to Matt’s forehead, holding him tighter in his arms. He doesn’t fight the fatigue settling in his muscles, and his last thought before sleep takes over is how Matt brings him to the edge of paradise and back again. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
